Who knew bathrooms could be so magical?
by Iza.G
Summary: HP! Faberry. Quinn moves from France to the United Kingdom and she hates every little thing in this country. Until she sees a little brunette at Flourish and Blotts.


**AN: Hi! So I wrote this HP!Faberry story. I hope you'll like it. Also, I apologize for any grammatical mistakes as English isn't my first language. If you see any of them, please let me know.**

**Who knew bathrooms could be so magic?**

When Quinn parents' told her that they were moving to the United Kingdom when her school year finished, Quinn was fuming. She didn't want to leave France. She loved there! Loved her friends, her classes, her professors, the weather, the landscape… her list could go on forever. She loved everything about France and she was sure that she would hate everything about the UK.

The first time she hates Hogwarts she's not even at Hogwarts yet. She's at Diagon Alley buying the supply list and her clothes. She hates that she can't use silky sundresses and flats anymore. Now she has to wear grey skirts, grey knee-high socks, grey vests and a white button down shirt. She hates that she has to wear grey and white. Why not pink, blue or even red? It was clear that those clothes were designed centuries ago by someone with not an ounce of a fashion sense. Madam Malkin told her that when she gets sorted for a house she'll use a tie with her house's colors and she hates Hogwarts even more because now she'll wear ties.

The second time she hates Hogwarts she's still at the Diagon Alley. This time, she is at Flourish and Blotts. The shop is filled with students and parents and she is trying to find her books by herself because her mom stopped at the Eeylops Owl Emporium claiming that since Hogwarts is far away from London, she'll need an owl. Her father is at Broomstix after getting tired of Quinn complaining because he forgot her broom at their old place, in France. Now he's trying to redeem himself by buying a new and faster broom for her.

She doesn't think that a new broom will make up for making them to move to England, but he doesn't need to know that. Anyway, she already hates Hogwarts for making her come to this tiny store that doesn't have enough employees to help everyone. She hates that she can't find the last book in her list and it's one more reason to hate Potions.

Finally she finds the shelf where the Potions books are and she can't help but chuckle at the sight of a tiny brunette on her tiptoes and stretching her arms trying to get the same book that she needs. Quinn then, steps forward, mutters an "Excuse me" and picks two books, giving one to the tiny brunette that thanks her with a blush on her cheeks. She smiles in response and leaves to check out her books. The brunette is left standing in front of the shelf, with pink cheeks and thinking how beautiful the other girl is and how cute the her accent is.

The next time Quinn hates Hogwarts is when she's at the Hogwarts Express and she can't find an empty cabin on the train. At Beauxbatons she wouldn't have this problem because they didn't use trains. It was carriages. And her friends would save her a seat in it. She hates being the new girl and she hates not knowing anyone. Sighing, Quinn looks at the last cabin in the last wagon and blushes when she sees and tall blonde girl and a smaller brunette one cuddling, looking at the door windows that leads to the train hallway and seeing her.

She turns to leave, but stops when the cabin door opens. "I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to spy on you guys. I was just looking for an empty cabin to me. I'll leave. I'm sorry for bothering you." Quinn tries to walk away, but stops again when a hand holds her pulse. "Don't be silly. You can join us, right, San?" The blonde girl says, already dragging her inside. The San girl doesn't look so pleased, but doesn't say anything so she lets herself be dragged inside. San introduces herself as Santana, the Slytherin badass and her girlfriend is Brittany, the sweetest girl on Hufflepuff. They talk the whole travel and she learns about all the four houses and secretly wishes that she gets selected to Ravenclaw because she is smart, competitive and creative. Also, she loves blue. When the train gets to Hogwarts she doesn't hate the school so much now that she made two new friends.

* * *

That doesn't last long. She hates Hogwarts even more now that the classes started. She was used to being half veela in Beauxbatons. Even though being a veela is rare, there were more of them in her old school so it wasn't like all the school attention would be only on her. At least there, people would pay attention to other girls too. This doesn't happen in Hogwarts. People openly stare at her wherever she goes and it truly frustrates Quinn that they don't even try to hide it.

She was at the lady's bathroom in the second floor hiding from the students that are allowed to leave the castle at the weekends, waiting for Brittany and Santana so they could have breakfast and go to Hogsmeade together when the tiny brunette she saw at Flourish and Blotts storms in. Quinn only had time to take a step to the left, successfully avoiding getting bumped by the, apparently, angry girl.

The girl flushes when she sees Quinn in there, but doesn't do anything to acknowledge Quinn's presence. She paces around the bathroom and Quinn gets a little dizzy watching her. After a little while the brunette walks over to where Quinn had stayed and stands her hand. "Hi, I'm Rachel. I'm sorry for not talking to you earlier. I just was so… mad. Not that I think you'd be interested in, but I had a fight with my best friend and I needed to pace around a little to, I don't know, burn the frustration?" And lowering her voice, she murmurs to herself "Great! Now she must think that you're crazy. Good one!"

Quinn thinks is really cute that the girl felt the need to explain herself. "Hi, I'm Quinn. Nice to meet you. If I'm not overstepping, do you want to talk about your fight with your best friend? It usually helps".

"Oh, yes, of course. I agree with you. Talking is really beneficial to find solutions to problems." Rachel says, nodding her head and looking at Quinn's direction, but refusing to make eye contact with her company. "Kurt, my best friend, and I planned to go to Hogsmeade together so we could have some quality time because now that he's dating, we don't spend as much time with each other as we did before. I completely understand that he needs and want to be with his boyfriend as much as he can, but, being a little selfish, I miss him. So we made plans to go to Hogsmeade but yesterday he invited Blaine, his boyfriend! And only told me now! He even said that I was over-reacting because I didn't want to be the third-wheel and go with them! So I stormed off and came to this bathroom because I thought nobody uses it, so nobody would see me mad. Why are you here, anyway?"

By this point, Rachel is waving her hands and pacing again, while explaining everything to Quinn. She really thinks that the girl is really cute, even though she is very verbose, so stops in front of the brunette, blocking her so she couldn't pace anymore or die from lack of oxygen.

"I know how you feel, Rachel. My friends, Santana and Brittany, are together and I'm going with them to the village. That's why I'm here. I'm waiting for them. Maybe you could join us? So you won't be the third-wheel and neither will I. What do you think?"

"But you're waiting in a bathroom?" Rachel asks while wrinkling her face, confused. "And I'm flattered that you're inviting me, but if the Santana you're talking about is the Slytherin girl, I believe I better stay. She doesn't like me very much. In fact, I think she hates me. She calls me hobbit, even though she's not much taller than me."

"People stare at me much, so I avoid them as much as I can? And that's nonsense, Rachel. Santana only pretends to be mean. I'm sure she doesn't hate you. Plus, I'm inviting you and she always says that I should 'make some more damn friends because only having two is totally being a loser'. Her words. So come with us. You'll get to know us and Brittany would love it."

"Okay, you convinced me. I'll go with you. But you'll see that Santana really hates me."

* * *

The first few minutes that the four girls were together were a little awkward. No one knew exactly what to say. Santana had to be nice with Rachel otherwise Brittany and Quinn would be mad at her, so she decided not to say a word. Quinn was being awkwardly shy, which wasn't something Santana had ever seen. And Rachel didn't knew the other girls well so she didn't knew what to say.

Brittany was the one that made things work out. While they were walking to the Great Hall, she asked Rachel what was her favorite food and the question lead to Rachel explaining her eating habits throughout the time they ate breakfast, effectively breaking the ice.

What Santana realized, though, was that Quinn was hanging on every word that would leave Rachel's mouth as if what the girl was saying would save her life in some point. She smirked and decided to pay more attention to Quinn to see if her suspicions were right.

They were. Quinn opened all doors to Rachel, pulled her close when they were walking by the busy stores, bought vegan friendly candy to the girl and made sure to include her in every conversation they had (and that made Santana a little peeved because Quinn would stop the conversation to explain to Rachel things that weren't that important; Brittany, however, thought it was really cute that Quinn was paying so much attention to Rachel).

With the time passing, Rachel became more and more comfortable being around Quinn and she wouldn't blush as much as she did while they were talking in the bathroom. She would also make eye contact with the French girl, which was a big thing to her. Quinn made Rachel blush and shy but not because of her veela thrall, but because Rachel thought that Quinn was the most beautiful girl that she had ever seen. Inside and out. But Rachel was sure that the girl was so much more than that.

While they were at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop Rachel decided to test the waters, so to speak. She pulled her chair closer to Quinn's and the French girl, without realizing, put her arms around Rachel's shoulders. It made Rachel really, really happy and she tried to hide her smile, but wasn't much successful.

Santana and Brittany looked at the girls at the other side of the table and seeing them so cozy with each other they decided to leave them alone. So Brittany told Quinn that they needed to go find some earmuffs to Lord Tubbington, but that she and Rachel should stay and enjoy their tea.

Seeing this as an opening, at the second that the other girls were out in the street Rachel blurted "Will you go out with me?". When she realized that she said it so fast that it would be hard to understand, she closed her eyes, blushed and hoped that Quinn wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying.

Quinn was. And the only thing that she could think was "she asked me out while I was thinking about asking her out!". Turning her body so she could face Rachel, Quinn sees that the girl had her eyes tightly closed, so she places a little kiss in each of them, coaxing Rachel to open her beautiful brown eyes. When they open, Quinn puts a hand under Rachel's chin, to make sure the girl keeps eye contact with her. "Rachel, I would love to go out with you." And the beaming smile that she got from the other girl made her heart skip a beat.

* * *

That night, laying in her bed at the top of the Ravenclaw Tower, Quinn thinks back about her day and concludes that she doesn't hate Hogwarts anymore because she got a new friend – and maybe something more. She's really glad that Rachel became more comfortable with her and the girls with the passing of the day and she's more than glad that Rachel asked her out.

When the month started Quinn thought that she would hate Hogwarts forever but now she's really happy for changing schools because she's getting the chance to be who she is, without having to live to others expectations. And she couldn't be more happy to have a date with the tiny cute girl that she first saw at Flourish and Blotts.

And Santana? Santana doesn't hates Rachel. She actually thinks that Rachel is pretty awesome. It's the first time since the Slyterin girl met Quinn that she sees that the girl is really happy. And the reason is Rachel Berry. So yeah, the girl is okay.


End file.
